


Into You

by azlus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, SOFT FRED, Triwizard Tournament, fredric - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azlus/pseuds/azlus
Summary: Snippets of Fred and Cedrics life as they grow up together.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredric nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fredric+nation).



> i’m not that good at writing, especially fanfics so i hope you enjoy this. im also very sorry hh

The first time Fred Weasley met Cedric was when they were 5. Molly Weasley had insisted the Diggory’s come over for dinner,however the thought of informing her children had slipped her mind. This resulted in the older twin sprawled on the ground with the brunette boy as the snickers of George could be heard from the stairs he pushed his twin off. 

As Arthur attempted to stifle his laughter and apologise for the collision, Cedric had already recovered and George had appeared to pull his twin up on his feet. When they were called upon, the group began to move into the dining room. Fred, deciding to erase the memory of crashing headfirst into the new boy, skipped into the room throwing bits of sweets to George who would attempt to catch them with his mouth. 

But his charm never faltered for when his mother began to yell at their behaviour, he sent a wink to the rosy-cheeked boy looking at him in wonder from the doorway.

—

Cedric Diggory played quidditch. Specifically, he was a seeker. The second time Fred met Cedric, the latter was stumbling in from the Floo. It was a mere few months later but he had returned with his father, who had not trusted to leave the young boy alone at home while he himself went off to discuss with Arthur. 

Said father who had just managed to catch his son from falling over took one look at the broom clutched in Fred’s hands and threw his son at the mercy of the Weasley’s Quidditch game. Despite the older model of the broom and his young age, Cedric was deceivingly quick. 

The twins welcomed him that day as their own, cackling as Cedric faked out one of their older brother’s and succeeded in wrapping his fingers around the snitch.  
—  


When they were 8, George fell ill. Worry had gnawed at the older twin when his mother banished him from staying in the same room as him. None of the other children had managed to make a smile appear on the boy’s face for days as he paced about the house waiting for news and recovery of his second half. 

Some time amidst the continuous pacing and nips at his fingernails, Cedric had flooed in. The boy no longer was as clumsy, able to catch himself gracefully, barely tripping. He had appeared and somehow time had managed to dissipate. For all Fred could remember for the remainder of George’s illness was Cedric's company, attempting to fit the hole the other twin left.

On one of those nights, they sat on the rooftop watching the sun dip into the horizon. Streaks of gold shone on both their faces, highlighting their youth. Fingers were interlocked with each other, Cedric’s thumb circling absently at the back of Fred’s hand.

“You don’t have to be him.” To others it may have sounded peculiar, to hear such uncertainty in a usually boisterous voice full of energy. But Cedric knew him, how under the theatrics Fred Weasley was just as vulnerable as him. And with those words, Cedric gifted him a small smile.

“I know.” He did know, finally and surely, that Fred Weasley had accepted him and that he was not just a filler for the sick twin.  
—  
When they were 11 and enrolled in Hogwarts, they teased each other across the hall and corridors. When Cedric had thrown a crumpled piece of parchment over at him with the words ‘carrot-top’ scribbled on it at breakfast, Fred had half-heartedly muttered, “Stupid Prettyboy Diggory.” 

George, who had never left his side, began to choke on his pumpkin juice. It was no mystery on how half the castle began to curse jokingly at the boy using those exact words. When piercing eyes found their way to the Gryffindor table, a goblet of pumpkin juice was abruptly snatched and chugged to hide the flush creeping up on the back of Fred’s neck.  
—  
Over the years, a routine fell onto the trio. Mindless banter and quick jabs were thrown amongst them, along with specific pranks targeted at Cedric whenever a Hufflepuff prank was in order. To others, it was almost as if a rivalry had formed between them.

You couldn’t blame them.

For the students only saw when Cedric’s uniform turned red and gold one morning. When Cedric taunted the twins when they each got accepted into quidditch. They only saw the stabs at each other's ego, the mutters of ‘Prettyboy Diggory’.

They didn't see Cedric staying over at the Burrow, sunrises at sunsets on rooftops. They didn't see Fred’s head finding its way to Cedric's shoulder, their hands twirling and pressed against each other. They didn't see George helping Cedric devise Quidditch plays during the summer, or them on the floor of bedrooms planning pranks.

More importantly, they didn't see what George saw.

For what George had with Cedric, Fred had double. He sees the blush that creeps on his twin's face whenever the Hufflepuff was mentioned. He sees the glint of excitement dancing in grey eyes whenever Fred enters the same room. He saw them pressed against each other, offering comfort and solace when times got tough. He saw how easy they made each other laugh. 

And strangely enough, George didn't mind. He didn't mind not having a bond closer than they had, for the joy that radiated off his twin made everything worth it.

It was no surprise to him when one day, both twins laying on wet grass as one tossed a flat rock originally for skipping onto the lake a few feet in front of them, Fred had declared he was gay. George didn't miss a beat, the rock didn't fall and he offered a hum in response. 

Wearily, the other twin looked over. George shifted, rolling over to face Fred and nodded. At that moment, Fred knew that George knew. And a laugh erupted from him, causing George to join in. When Cedric came over later that night, he was too told the news.

More laughter had been shared when Cedric had revealed his own sexuality. And with the blanket of stars that watched the trio wrapped around each other on the rooftop, youth and innocence coated the friends making time irrelevant.  
—  
It may have been foolish to ask, 8 years since it all began. Fred’s head was once again on Cedric’s lap and George was sprawled on his twins’ legs. The cool stone of the astronomy tower pressed against their skin but it was better than the suffocation back at the common rooms. Harry Potter had graced Hogwarts and each house was in an uproar.

The twins, who usually snuck out on the first night of school anyways, had turned to the tower for some silence and peace after giving their fair share of excitement. Cedric crept in a few minutes later, as he usually did to see them on first nights before they settled into the same routines. They had sat in silence for a while, Fred searching the sky as the other two tossed a balled-up parchment left by someone the prior school year.

Absently, the question of how Cedric could tell them apart slipped past George’s tongue. Fred’s eyes darted to George, and then Cedric once realising they had never ask. The boy in question shrugged before answering.

“George walks slightly faster and has more freckles. Your hands are slightly longer and you’re voice is slightly deeper. Fred, you’re slightly more confident, more lively. It’s weird, you both feel like home but you also feel...different.”

They had accepted it but those words had echoed in Fred’s mind. _Different._ Was that good?  
—  
When the chamber opened and rumours of Harry being the heir spread, Cedric could read the worry and uncertainty that wavered slightly under the twin’s cocky voices. He stayed during Christmas, sneaking into the Gryffindor dorms where his hands found Fred’s and they distracted themselves from the monster that slithered its way through the school. 

It was Cedric who uncaringly ran to the Gryffindor common room, upon hearing Ginny Weasley had been taken. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be out but he had lost track of time in one of the secret rooms he and the twins found using the map. Perhaps it was alarming to see the panting Hufflepuff, which was out of character, outside your common room demanding to see the twins who would usually tease him relentlessly. Cedric didn't care at that point. 

Cedric had stood outside the infirmary as the twins went to see their sister. He felt out of place but both had insisted him on being there since he had ran after accidentally hearing she had been taken. When the doors opened, the trio left to sit outside and recollect the weird year. 

George, in question, ignored how Cedric had slipped his hands into Fred’s and how the latter's shoulders had relaxed at the motion.  
—  
“Your eyes aren't grey.”

“Aren't they?”

“They aren't.”

George had found himself stuck in detention with Lee, leaving Fred with Cedric. The detention-free duo was sitting by the lake, skipping stones and hoping the squid wouldn't be angered and eat them. The rumours on their rivalry were long gone since Cedric appeared thumping against the Fat Lady demanding for the Weasleys. Cedric threw one final rock before cocking his head to the twin.

“Then what colour are they?” Fred smirked at the insistence of Cedric’s voice.

“Greys dull. It's the middle of black and white, emotionless, empty, lost. But that's not it at all. Your eyes are full of life, dancing with laughter and sparkling even when there's no light. It makes you feel as if you're on clouds but also dangerously at the edge of a cliff. 

Yours feel like home, like the food Mom makes and the hugs she gives. Like Dad when he talks about work and the constant movement at home. It's beautiful and breathtaking and it's always changing. And it's all so cliche but whatever colour your eyes are makes butterflies dance inside of me. I think-”

Fred’s eyes nervously scanned the surface of the lake before he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Shakily, he drew a breath and turned to Cedric.

“I think they're the colour of smoke.”

A beat passed before another. Cedric’s lips twisted slowly into a smile.

“That sounds accurate,” A slight pause as he turned away. “DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadewithme?”

Fred blinked, confused and trying to process what had been asked. 

“Is Prettyboy Diggory the Prefect asking me out?”

“Maybe, I’m into you.” Fred snorted, falling into a fit of laughter. Cedric couldn't help breaking into a grin when he finally was answered with a clear yes.

George was not happy to hear that he had missed the miraculous confession at the end of the day. Additionally, no one was surprised when Fred greeted Cedric with a kiss when he came over that summer. For a moment, everything seemed to be perfect.

—

Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts’ actual champion, Fred Weasley’s boyfriend is only 17 years of age. The school’s population never understood how their relationship had progressed, never understood how someone so ideal and perfect like Cedric had found a prankster like Fred to date. 

But the pair complimented each other in ways words couldn't describe. For the harshness and loud voices Fred offered came the gentle hand and comforting words of Cedric. Where fire had met water that worked with it instead of putting in it.

Cedric Diggory is 17 and had been worrying Fred Weasley to no end the past year ever since he was selected as champion. Hordes of girls began to lust over Cedric, pushing Fred to an edge no one had seen before. But it all disappeared when he was pulled out of the lake by Cedric. 

As he dried off, Cedric had pressed a quick kiss onto his lips, whispering “I’m still into you.”

Cedric Diggory is 17 and he took Fred Weasley to the Yule Ball. He had laughed when his boyfriend had tried to seduce his head of house (failing miserably and returning to Cedric’s side pouting) and had danced until the sky turned dark. Underneath a blanket of stars once more did they share a kiss, pulling away to return to their dorms where both parties were met with jabs and teasing by housemates.

Cedric Diggory is 17 and he is about to enter the maze as his final task. Fred is staring into eyes he proclaimed the colour of smoke, gnawing on his lips nervously. There was no doubt in both of their minds that Cedric would win. 

“Promise me that you won’t leave me for the bazillion fans you’ll get for winning this.” Cedric could only laugh, leaning into Fred to kiss him. 

“I promise I’ll always be into you, and you only.”  
—  
There was a shift in the air, causing Fred to jump. There, in front of their eyes came Harry Potter with Cedric clutching the house cup. A smile burst onto Fred’s face as he cheered for his boyfriend. He was tripping over his feet, running to greet him when a strangled sob escaped Amos’ lips. 

Fred halted, everyone going silent. Glancing at the pair he noticed how Harry was draped over Cedric, who was unmoving. He noticed how the professors were looking on in horror. He heard the cries of Amos, repeated and strained. He didnt know why, but he walked forwards. He walked, hands shaking, towards his boyfriend and brother. And he collapsed onto his knees.

There, on the ground was the lifeless corpse of Cedric Diggory. His cheeks no longer held colour, his trademark smile was wiped off his face, his chest unmoving. And when Fred met his eyes, it all hit him at once. He felt his chest tightened, eyes widening as tears formed and streamed down his face. Breaths were getting harder to be released, and his hands were wrapped around the cold dead ones of his boyfriend. Or was Cedric now his ex? 

Because, after the 11 years Fred has known him, Cedric’s eyes were finally grey.


	2. BONUS

Fred found it hilarious, that even during a war the thought of Cedric never left his mind. He had never fully recovered, never dating anyone else. He swore vengeance for his boyfriend. And here he was, in the middle of the battle, still thinking of him.

And there was Percy, fighting with him. And surprisingly, able to throw out a joke.

“Hello Minister! Did I mention I’m resigning?” Fred couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s words.

“You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were–“ 

The pain left as quick as it came, it felt stuffy and suffocating clawing at him all over. When it left, he felt hollow. He could hear a familiar voice calling to him. Fred’s eyes fluttered open, taking a second to focus onto his surroundings. When he did, a gasp escaped his lips. The figure knelt over him chuckled, righting himself and offering a hand to pull him up.

Cedric Diggory in his perfect self looked up into his eyes. 

“Guess what Freddie?” Somewhere in his mind, he had registered that death had finally come for him. But he was standing in King’s Cross, facing the love of his life. He pressed his lips against Cedric’s, before resting his forehead on his.

“I’m still into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped u enjoyed this im not that good at writing so uhm


End file.
